<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кофейный заговор by Silwery_Wind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337502">Кофейный заговор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind'>Silwery_Wind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, FBI agents, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Про странные случайности, кофе и не случившееся знакомство.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кофейный заговор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Моя группа в вк - https://vk.com/silwery_wind<br/>Именно туда первыми выкладываются работы на различные челленджи, цитаты из ещё не опубликованного, арты, околофандомные размышления и многое другое</p><p>У фанфика есть бэта - Хэлен.</p><p>Работа на других сайтах:<br/>https://ficbook.net/readfic/10224636<br/>https://fanfics.me/fic157055</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>По статистике, возможность того, что одновременно на кухне Поведенческого отдела закончится кофе, сломается кофеварка, а ближайший кофейный автомат на этаже окажется закрыт на ремонт, слишком мала, чтобы брать её в расчёт.<br/>
Но Спенсер давно уже понял, что реальность любит смеяться над статистикой. С каждым годом, проведённым в ФБР, всё сложнее было доверять сухим цифрам, ведь опыт, порой, подсказывал совершенно иное. И оказывался прав.<br/>
Так что да, Спенсер даже не удивился, лишь тяжело вздохнул, отправляясь на поиски более-менее приличного кофе. Он не слишком часто ходил по этому зданию вне привычной дороги холл-отдел-гараж, так что поиски могли и затянуться. А сегодня утром ему как никогда хотелось просто выпить кофе, который пусть и не помогал заглушить головную боль, но хоть немного примирил бы с реальностью.<br/>
Спенсер ушёл уже довольно далеко и, кажется, свернул куда-то не туда. Пожалуй, зря он за годы работы так и не удосужился глянуть на планы других этажей здания. Он решил исправить эту оплошность, как только появится немного свободного времени — просто на всякий случай. Не хотелось бы повторения этой глупой ситуации.<br/>
Возле наконец найденного кофейного автомата стоял мужчина и, похоже, чего-то ждал. Очевидно, кофе, но автомат признаков жизни не подавал.<br/>
— Никакого толка, — мужчина констатировал очевидное и стукнул по автомату кулаком, но реакции всё равно не было.<br/>
Он засунул руки в карманы и взглянул на Спенсера только мельком, не встретившись глазами.<br/>
Спенсер привычным взглядом выхватывает детали: галстук и пиджак, но не строгие — стиль одежды не похож на полевого агента, скорее офисный работник или преподаватель; спрятанные руки, взгляд в сторону — закрытый язык тела; лёгкая неаккуратность в облике, какое-то общее ощущение отчуждённости, складывающееся из мелких деталей вроде щетины на подбородке, слегка растрёпанных волос и нервных движений.<br/>
С этим человеком что-то не так. И Спенсер видит симптомы далеко не в первый раз. У него было достаточно времени и возможностей насмотреться: на коллегах, друзьях, даже в зеркале. И каждый раз кому-то это стоило или едва не стоило карьеры в ФБР.<br/>
Мужчина поправляет очки, поворачивает, и на миг они встречаются взглядами - тот пробирает не хуже, чем когда-то у Гидеона. Это что-то нерациональное, на уровне инстинктов, но пробирающее до самого дна.<br/>
Этот взгляд — почти профессиональная особенность таких, как они.<br/>
— Не тратьте здесь время и деньги, — коротко замечает мужчина и направляется туда, откуда Спенсер только что-то пришёл. Наверное, к выходу.<br/>
Спенсер отправляется следом. Его и так уже нет слишком долго, лишние десять минут ничего особо не изменят.<br/>
— Вы знаете, где найти ещё один? — спрашивает он, догоняя незнакомца. — Кофеварка сломалась, а наш автомат на ремонте. Слишком мало времени, чтобы блуждать в поисках ещё одного.<br/>
Мужчина останавливается и бросает на Спенсера ещё один взгляд из-под очков. Ощущения всё те же, он никак не может отделаться от ассоциаций со своими коллегами. Но незнакомец, очевидно, не из Поведенческого отдела, иначе бы Спенсер его знал.<br/>
— Не там, куда я иду, — отвечает он слегка напряжённо. — Этажом ниже, в правом крыле, второй коридор от лестницы.<br/>
Спенсер и сам не особый специалист по общению — разве что с преступниками у него всё получается довольно неплохо, — но этому человеку откровенно неуютно разговаривать.<br/>
— Спасибо, — отвечает он и, глядя в спину уходящему мужчине, чувствует какое-то несоответствие в профайле.<br/>
Словно разрыв посреди листа, на котором почему-то написаны противоречивые характеристики двух разных людей.<br/>
Он вспоминает висящий у лестницы таблички. Незнакомец ушёл в сторону лекционных. Значит, всё же, преподаватель.</p>
<hr/><p>Через две с половиной недели Спенсер встречает его в Поведенческом отделе и узнаёт имя. Уилл Грэм.<br/>
Тот самый Уилл Грэм.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>